I Didn't Just Kissed Her
by Lovez Desire
Summary: - It's a mistletoe, didn't you know them? If two persons are under the mistletoe they should kiss. - "So if I kiss you,I can get away with it since I'm supposed to, right?" Rated T for now. You know, the usual; Delena/Demena/Semi/Gomato/Lovez and blah blah blah. I know you love Selena and Demi together so just open this goddamn story ... please? :3
1. Copyright

**I didn't just kissed her**

_The art of confidence_

First edition in Mexico: January 2012 – March 2013

Second Edition: June 2013

First print: June 13

Number of words: 1O,4O3

Most of the names of the characters are owned by Disney's Original Sonny With a Chance , Wizards Of Waverly Place and Camp Rock. The characters as themselves are fictional. Any similarity with real characters is no intentioned coincidence.

u/4527889

Comments about the edition and content of this novel to:

_dalex

© 2012 by Daffne H.  
All rights reserved. No part of this document may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic, mechanical, photocopying, recording, or otherwise, without prior written permission of the original author.


	2. Preface Wave My Thoughts

My will and my desire were turned by love,

The love that moves the sun and the other stars.

DANTE ALIGHIERI, _Paradiso_

**Preface**

_Wave my thoughts_

The idea of being in love has never included the termchange for me. But of course, never before had I knownsuch an indescribably wonderful human being.

That would be worth giving it all. I had never met someone that similar to those fantasy animated cartoons. Those ones which you should thank your high expectations of people. The same that were capable of making you fall in love with them just by doing one simple detail.

Those eyes fixed on mine. And it was in that moment when I asked myself how she does it. How can she, with one simple movement, paralyze my whole body? How can she fire my desire to give up my life just to see that smile of hers?

Maybe it was right. When your mother said that out there, was someone waiting for you. Put maybe, just maybe, the one who was really waiting, were you.

Because, after all, you can't choose who you fall in love with

You can't choose who you give up everything for . . .


	3. Introduction New Year Wishes

Introduction

New Year Wishes

_Allison_

I am here, with almost my whole family celebrating the year's end they're raising their cups and saying things that, well, honestly I'm not paying attention on what they say. I just know that it's about what they're happy they did this year and what would be what they'll do in the next one  
One more person and I still don't know what I'm going say-that's when her face appeared in my mind- yeah that would be a good idea

- Sonny,your turn honey-.

- Oh sure-. I stand up from my chair and raise my cup as the others do the same. - This year I'm so proud I discovered who my true friends are and I'm also happy that now everybody knows who I really am and I don't have to hide anymore. And what I'mgoing to do this coming year is: I want to date this beautiful girl from my school so I'm going to do everything that's on my hands to win her heart-. I finish with a smile and everybody claps. I hear someawesome and cool.

I sit down again and start to think about what I'mgoing to do to get her. I might need some clothes.


	4. I I think I might like it

**I**

**I think I might like it**

_Alexandra_

Never in my life had I seen too much students out here. Something tells me this year is going to be crazy.

- So Alex, how is it going with Mason?-. Juliet and Ihad been walking all around school trying to find our new classroom. I'm not able to see all the numbers at the doors because I'm constantly turning around to give her a proper answer to the 21 questions session she's making.

- Oh. Mmm, well it's alright, I mean I like him and all but it's really like, like dating my brother or something-.

- What do you mean?-. I give a quick read to the activity chart and thank god Volleyball is in it. In this school, if you're not in a sport activity, you have no option but stay reading old books at the Mrs. Holloways is not a really good constant sneezing and her - Shh guys, please be quiet- is not that cute sounds at all.

- Yeah. Is really cool being around him but I love him more like a brotherhood way and not the lovely boyfriend way-.

- Oh I see, Okay!-.

After about ten minutes we finally found our classroom. Students are already getting in, hopefully there are still 3 seats in the middle of the room. I takethe one in the middle and Juliet takes the one in the right. The bell rings and the left seat is still empty. The teacher arrives and after saying her name and what we would do this year she asks us to take off our math book.

Suddenly a knock is heard in the door  
- Sorry Miss,may I get in?-.

- Name please-.

- Sonny, Sonny Monroe-. Oh right! How didn't Irecognize her? Sonny Monroe, the nerd of the friends say that she's so stupid and they bully her.I have to do the same because of my reputation but still I think she's pretty smart and inside is cool. That's why I didn't recognize her, she usually wears normal guyish clothes but now. Wow, she's wearing a leather black jacket and a white tank top with skinny jeans with a pair of black and white converse that fit her outfit perfectly. She looks...hot. Yeah, Alex likes

_NO! No Alex, bad thoughts. What's wrong with you?_

* * *

_Allison_

- You may get in Monroe, but you have detention, I'llsee you after school in room 605-.

- Yeah Miss…-. I trail off waiting for her to take the hint and give me her last name.

- Williams-.

- Yeah right Miss Williams-.

- Take a sit, there's only one left anyways-.

I am walking to the only chair that isn't occupied by those stupid people who used to bully me and now are staring like idiots, when I notice Alex looking to my body up and down. Fuck Yeah this would be easier than what I thought. Time for the Monroe charm.

-Take a picture. I will last longer I say not really directing to her but of course I was talking about her. I look down at her and find her looking straight up at me.

-What?-.

- Have you finished checking me out?-. I whisper on her ear pretending I am sitting down. Luckily my chair is just beside hers

- I was not checking you out Monroe-. She whispers back not looking at m e anymore

- Yeah. Sure you weren't -. She turns to look at me suspiciously. I take the chance to wink at her. And I can swear I saw her blush slightly before she quickly turned her head back to the board.

* * *

_Alexandra_

That was weird. Did she really wink me? Well whatever, it was pretty attractive. I totally like this Sonny.

She is not looking at me anymore so I take a chance to take a look at her better.

She looks so soft. Her perfect legs make a perfect combining with her oh so well done lower back. And with that gorgeous hair the same color as her eyes, she leaves me mesmerized. Why do I suddenly want this girl so bad? I just can't seem to look away her lips. What's happening?

-Wow, looking good don't you think?-. My friend's voice is heard my by ears. But not loud enough to break me out of my daze

- Oh yeah, she looks so damn gorgeous-. My eyes are still on her body. It was kind of a bad idea. Because as soon as I opened my mouth, she turns to me, catching me staring at her. There's no reason to not let her know she really amused me, is it?

Her eyebrow quirks and I give her a small wink. The corner of her lips lift into a smirk and I smile back. I am too concentrated on her that the clear of throat that Juliet does, makes me jump a bit.

-What? Who are you talking about?-.

-Who are you talking about?-. What are we talking about?

- Your boyfriend, of course-.

- Oh yeah sure, where is he?-.

- Alex, who is that 'She' you were talking about?-.

-Oh nobody I was distracted-.

-Alex, I know you so well, don't you trust me?-. I nod still out of myself when suddenly the bell rings, scaring me and making me jump again.

- Alex, tell me-. I look to the front of the classroom and spot Sonny. She's looking straight to the door before she walks out of the classroom.

- I was talking about Sonny-. I admit. My head lowers but shoots up when I don't hear any reply from Juliet

- Please don't be mad at me I just-

- Al, I'm not mad at you. How can I be? It's totally normal. So you like her...like her like wanting to date her?-. I tilt my head to the side not knowing what t answer.

-Well I've always liked her and now with that new style, she really attracts me-.

- Well so why haven't you made a move on her?-.

- What!? Are you kidding me?-.

- No I—-.

- Hey Russo!-. OH. MY. GOD. I turn around and spot Sonny standing a few inches away of me

- H-hey Monroe-.

- Well this is my time to go. Good Luck Alex-. Juliet taps my shoulder and gives me a small suggestively wink. After she walks away enough, I turn my full attention to Sonny. She has this cute quiet alluring smile on her face.

-Alex I was thinking-. Her hand goes to the back of her neck and it's not too hard to tell she's having trouble with speak.

- Sonny, would you like to go out with me tonight?-. WHAT THE FUCK!? How did that come out of my mouth? Oh my god, I can't believe I said that! Stupid Alex, stupid, stupid Alex!

Her eyes wide for few seconds before she starts smiling. Her teeth bit down on her lower lip and I can't help but wish those were my teeth. What? Oh Alex, come on! Stop it now.

-S—-. I stop myself as someone interrupts me. And right now I don't know if I should thank them or blame them.

-Sonny! -. Shane, just perfect

-Mmhm?-.

-I was thinking that maybe I can give you a chance; I mean you need a boyfriend and I can totally be yours. Don't thank me, its okay-. Her eyebrow quirks and I scoff in disgust.

-Are you sick or something?-. My voice is venom and my blood is boiling. This dude can't be damn serious! He turns to look at me half shocked half confused but no word comes out of her mouth.

-Do you really think that you deserve such a beautiful girl like her? Dude you're not her type, why don't you go other place and find a slut for you? Other way nobody would ever want to date you-.

-Oh so you don't know that she has had a crush on me like forever? I'm making her a favor and you're not helping her, Fuck Off Russo-. I am about to reply when Sonny does it for me.

-Actually Shane, she's right, I'm not interested anymore, I don't even know what I could see on you in the first time. And exactly, you're not my type-. His face changes again to shock and I laugh to Alex scores!

-So what's your type? I have everything you could wish for-. Ugh this dude. Seriously? Sonny laughs and looks at me with a smile on her.

-I don't think that concerns you. But if you really want to know, I can tell you. I like smart, sweet, lovely, brunette people. But to be more precise, I like so much skilled dancers, with alluring scent … girls-. Her hand is suddenly placed on the locker beside my face and her eyes are piercing mine.

-GIRLS?-. Can't this dude get when to shut the hell up?

* * *

_Allison_

-GIRLS!?

-Could you shut the fuck up already!?-. Alex says pulling her gaze off mine. I quirk my eyebrow at her questionably and she opens and closes her mouth not knowing what to say.

-Sorry-. She finally whispers embarrassed and looks down at the ground. I smile and lift her chin with my fingers. When she smiles back I turn my attention back to Shane.

-Yes Shane, girls. Do you understand it or you want me to spell it for you?-. Alex giggles and it's like if angels were whispering to me. She always finds a way to remind me why I like her so damn much.

-So are you now hitting on Russo, Monroe?-. There's nothing in this world more annoying like a jealous boy. But he's not really jealous, just mad that the new fresh meat of the school is already taken. Not officially of course, but oh god, how I wish it was that way.

-What if I am? You know? You bore me, just go away please.

-Ok Monroe. But when you realize she can't give you what I can, you'll be running back to my arms-. Another thing, their ego. It's not like girls do not have it but its kind of cute on them sometimes. But when it comes to boys, it's annoying. At least for me. Or at least from Shane.

-You mean that thing?-. I point my finger to his crotch and he nods. A proud smile on his face.

-Ha-ha-ha. You're so hilarious. Look, I don't want to hurt you with my words. But let's just say that I'm not interested. An don't care of waiting on me cause that will never happen. Now, can you please go away already? I'm trying to talk to Alex now. Gosh!-.

Turn back to Alex to catch her blushing. It's adorable. That heat on her cheek always gives the final touches to her angelical face. From my back I hear Shane scoff and then she's gone.

-Sorry, you were saying?-. I give her an encourage smileand she looks at me half scared

-Oh-uh-I-I was wondering if you'd like t-to...if you'dlike to...uh- . Can this woman be more adorable?

-OfYoudLikeToGoOutWithMeTonight-. I chuckle at her adorableness and step closer to her.

-OH! I'd love to, where to?-.

-I don't know. Uh. What about the theater or something?-.

-Sounds lovely, what time?-.

-I still have to buy the tickets so I think at seven o'clock. Is that okay?

-Perfect. So I'll pick you up?-. It would be really lovely.

-I'm the one pulling up the date so am I not supposed to be the one picking you up? -. That would be even lovelier. She giggles and the angels come back. You're really whipped, Allison.

-You're right so I'll give you my address-. I pull out a piece of paper from my bag and write down my address. I hand it to her and our fingers brush. My hand shivers and it runs down my whole body. But of course I can't let her notice that. So I just pull away innocently, though I know she felt the same.

-So see you at night, bye-. Her hurry voice ensures me she did felt something. And then she's gone.

_OH MY GOSH! I'M GOING OUT WITH ALEXANDRA FUCKING RUSSO!_


	5. II This is new

**II**

**This is new**

_Alexandra_

The idea of liking girls has never crossed my mind. But Sonny, she's special. And no, I don't like her just because of her body. I know you might be thinking that right now. And I even feel a bitch for that, because it seems that way. I've liked her for almost two years now. Though she was a tomboy, I've always thought she's cute and too smart.

-Where are you going?-. My mom asks me as I walk downstairs with my leather jacket.

-To the theatre mom. I'm going out with Sonny-.

-Our sweet neighbor?-. Yes, that cute and beautiful woman.

-Yes mom. See you later-. I give her a short hug and walk out my house and towards my car.

* * *

_Allison_

-Does this look good?-. I turn to my sister. She is sitting on her bed pretending being bored, but I know she's just being dramatic. I had to ask her to lend me some clothes since mine are old and too big.

-Yeah Demi. Can you just pick up something and hurry up? You just have like ten minutes before your girlfriend arrives-. She knows about Alex and every time she hasthe chance, she makes fun of it. I doubted on telling her at the beginning because she's one of her best friends. But when I finally took courage enough to tell her, she took it pretty well. I thought she was going to shout names at me but she just said "Oh cool, just act more girly" Yeah I know, weird.

-Okay okay, thank you so much Dall. See you later-. I walk out of her room and enter mine which happens to be beside hers.

Seven minutes pass and I'm finally ready. I am walking downstairs when the bell rings

-Sonny! Alex is here!- .

-Chill mom, I'm here-. I pass over the kitchen and take my purse from the couch.

-Sorry. I didn't see you. Don't be late, alright?-.

-Alright mom, I won't be late, bye-. I hug her and walk back to the door and open it.

-H-Hello Sonny-. It's cute when she stutters nervously, I love it. I love the soft Alex way better than the bitchy one who used to bother me at school. I always knew she didn't mean it but still. It hurt seeing your crush bully you.

-Hi Alex-. Her smile flashes me again just a little bit more confident now.

-So, uhm-. She clears her throat and pulls her arm out from behind her. A red rose comes into my view and I almost yelp in excitement. She's so romantic.

-Aw Alex, thank you. This is so sweet-. I take the rose in my hands and admire every single petal of it. How did she get to buy this rose without it withering? It's perfect,every petal is too red and too full of live.

-Just a second-. I excuse myself and run back to my house. I am about to place the rose with the rest of my mom's flowers when she stops me.

-Oh my god! Did she bring you this?-. I nod my head happily as I hand it to her

-Leave this to me; I know how to take care of it-. She turns to the sink and takes a pair of scissors.

-Thank you mom. Now yes I'm going-. I run back to Alex and find her biting down at her nails

-Shall we go?-. She jumps a bit as I close the door behind me. I smile up at her receiving another one back.

* * *

The date is going perfect. When we walked out my house she opened the door for me which I thought was cute. All the way to the theater she was talking to me so sweet and told me many compliments. When we entered the theater she bought me my favorite chocolate and we decided on sharing a soda. And now, while she watches the playing carefully, I stare at her hand, it is open for me to take on the armrest and I don't know if I should take it or just pretend I never noticed it. Oh whatever. I place my hand over hers and though she doesn't turn to look at me, I see her smile. And no, nothing funny happened on the play.

We get out of the theatre and a cold wind hits me. I have a sweater and still I feel my bones starting to freeze. I am looking around waiting for Alex to lead the way when suddenly I feel a pair of hands grazing my shoulders. A new piece of cloth is covering my back.

-No. Alex, it's freezing. You're going to catch a cold-.

-I don't care-. Her soft voice has been making me feel warm today. Sadly, it only lasts a few seconds. Her hands grab my arms and push me lightly towards the car.

-I care, please. Put on your jacket-.

-Nope. If I put it, I won't be able to cover you. And it's useless for me with this cold. Both will catch a cold. Now, if I cover you, you'll get warm enough at least until we enter the car. That leaves us with just one of us catching a cold, not both-.

-Aren't we thoughtful?-. She sticks her tongue out at me playfully and we both chuckle.

-Anyways, I will take care of you if you catch a cold-. I run my hand down her arm to emphasize my words. I look up at her and get scared of her face. She's breathing hard and has this frozen stare.

-Alex?-.

-Yeah?-. I sigh in relief as she gives me a small smile.

-You okay?-.

-Yeah, positive. Uh, let's go-. Her hands pull on my arms again and we walk back to the car.

* * *

_Alexandra_

No. No, no, no. This can't be happening. I can't like her. I have a reputation to keep. My friends don't even know I'm gay! I don't even know I'm gay! But, but she, she makes me feel amazing. Every single second of the date I was feeling full and happy. I wasn't even thinking on anything but her. But then, when she brushed my arm with her hand, it suddenly hit me. I can't be attracted to her. I'm a cheerleader, a school's image. I'm not supposed to be lesbian! I can't. And Dallas, oh ! She'll be beyond angry at me. She loves Sonny with all her life. She'll think I corrupted her little sister. God, help me! Give me a sign, something, anything!

* * *

_Allison_

Alex has been a little out since we got out of the movies and it's starting to scare me. What if she realized she really doesn't like me? We are pulling over my house when a thought comes to my mind.

-Hey, Alex?-. Nervousness suddenly hits my senses as she turns to look straight at me.

-Yeah?-. I have bipolar feelings towards her weak voice. It's vulnerable, which makes it sweet. But it's sake of energy, which makes me think she's sad. And that matching scared gaze she has makes me feel even worst.

-Do you want to come for a while? It's still early so we can watch a movie or play something. Just if you want, of course-. I was about to tell her we could play videogames but girly girls don't play videogames. And I have to keep up my new image. That's if I want her to be my girl.

Her gaze loses in the nowhere for a moment and I just wait there. I watch her every one. Since she breathed out deeply, until she closes her eyes and smiles at me.

* * *

_Alexandra_

-Do you want to come for a while? It's still early so we can watch a movie or play something. Just if you want, of course-. Fuck Yes! I mean, no. Oh man, what did I get myself into? I can't do this. But I like her, I do like her. Okay Alex, concentrate. You are a cheerleader, you're popular, you have popular friends, you're not bullied and you have a lot of boys behind you. But you only want her. I know. It's her, the only one I want. It's her who makes you feel yourself. Tell me, Alex. Are you really that girly chick that likes to party and get wasted? Fuck with random guys and talk shit wt lunch? No Alex, I know your dark side. I know you love to play videogames. I know you prefer to watch movies at home than partying. I know you love to wear big clothes, and those boxers you love so much. I know you love how you can be yourself with her. What's more important for you, Alex? Have popular friends who make you act a lot different than what you really are? That make you get in problems and in your future they might not recognize you? Or having a smart girlfriend that actually can make a good to your present and future? It's not like we're getting married, , she wants you! She loves you! Don't you see it? She changed herself just to get to talk to you and not be dumped. I hate it when you're right. I know. I'm pretty awesome.

Fuck everything, I like this girl.

-Do you have videogames?-. I ask suggestively and her eyes spark.

-Yeah, I have few-.

-Perfect, because I'm going to beat your ass-. I give her a last grin before I open my door and walk to the other side, opening hers.

-Why thank you gentlewoman-. She teases giving me a playful smirk

-My pleasure-. I tease back and close the car.

* * *

Check out this cute story called **FALLING FOR YOU** by Suefanficlover It's really awesomley interesting!

* * *

/daphalex


	6. III Mistletoe

**III**

**Mistletoe**

_Alexandra_

-Come in-. She whispers as she enters her house. I obey and follow her, watching every move she makes until we arrive to her living room. She stops by the small table beside the couch and after a few seconds, she turns back to me

-Seems like we can be as loud as we want playing Street Fighter-. Her hand grips a yellow piece of paper and she makes a pretty good basket on the trash beside the front door.

I try to avoid the second meaning that had and follow her closer. Her house is so fancy that I feel like I'm going to break something if I move my arm.

-Right here- her voice breaks my concentration on the paintings hanging on the walls and it's focused on something else. I can't help but stare at her as we are walking upstairs.

-Blue-. I smile to myself and jump back a little as she turns to me.

-What?-. My cheeks start feeling hot and I shake my head looking away from her

-Nothing, your house is beautiful-. I smile up at her and she quirks her eyebrow. I love when she does that. She looks suspiciously at me before she flashes a smile.

-Well, thank you-. I sigh in relief as she turns back and we continue walking up.

By the time we reach the first floor, I find myself mesmerized. Everything is cream and red contrasted in a perfect way. It's too elegant but still simple. It's beautiful

-Here-. She holds open the door in front of us and I walk inside, mumbling a thank you as I pass by her side. Whoa this is … so much different as how I expected it.

_Allison_

-So, this is your room?-. I hate lying, especially to her. But there's nothing more I can do.

-Yes, what do you think?-. The aliens in Mars can hear how nervous I am. I had to open Dallas's room and name it as mine because my room is too weird.

-Well, honestly, I expected something different-. Gosh I love when she talks that low. I can hear everything she says but it's hard to process it with all the words I imagine her say in that voice. She quirks her eyebrow and stands up from the bed she's just sat down two minutes ago. My heart starts pumping faster as she walks along the commode

-Oh, Dallas never told me she went to Paris-. She knows, she knows I'm lying.

-Yeah, it was not the best trip of her life, maybe it's because of that-.

-Mhhm-. I start rubbing my nails over my teeth as I watch her inspect every single photo frame.

-Sure you have a lot of photos of your sister in here-. She turns to me and gives me a knowing look. I just stand there and nod faintly

-Can we go to your room now?-. She walks closer to me. I can't show her my room. She will be disgusted

-Or you want me to find it by myself?-. She asks suggestively running a finger up my arm. What is she doing? Can't she notice it's enough difficult to be in the same room as her?

-Over here-. I walk out of Dallas's room but as soon as I touch the hall, my foot crashes with a box. My mom is already decorating the house for Christmas. Like seriously? On October?

-Be careful-. I jump the three boxes that are blocking the small hall and finally step into my room's entrance. I open the door and hold it open for her to get in. She smiles down at me and gets inside

_Alexandra_

Now this is what I wanted. Her room is amazing! Her walls are light blue; my favorite color. She has posters of various actresses pasted on some spots. Random pictures are in her mirror and two guitars are hanging from the largest wall. On the other side of the room is a white piano, so beautiful.

-Wow-. I can't even express how much I like her room. It's flawless, just like her. Well, technically not, she's more gorgeous than her room. She's more gorgeous than anything in this world.

-I know it's a little bit weird but-.

-Are you kidding me? This is the most beautiful bedroom I've ever seen in my life. And believe me, I've seen a few-. I regret my words as soon as I spell them. You're so smart Alex, so smart. Why don't you look up for the nearest cliff and spell all your stupid words before you jump?

-Really? Well thank you-. I would have made her feel better if I hadn't said the last thing. Now I fucked everything up. Now she's looking around for a spot to look. Her voice is low and uneven. You have to fix this, Alex. I walk up to her and hold her cheek on my hand. I don't know what I'm doing, but I don't care anymore. I just want to roll as things take place themselves

-Really. I can tell it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen but I've already met you-. I give her my best smile and her cheeks start turning red. I would love to spend the rest of my life doing this. It's the most amazing non paid work.

-You're so charm Alex-. She laughs out nervously. I love looking at her eyes. And I love even more when she looks at mine. It's not like I'm in heaven, because I don't want to sound hypocrite. It's just like everything around us disappears and there's just her and me. No colors. No stuff. Just both of us and it's magical.

-I've been told-. I wink at her and we both chuckle. I pull my hand away, trying to ignore the urge of kiss the life out of her right now, right here.

-So, what's there to do?-. I turn to give a last view to her whole room before I lock eyes with her again.

-Well we can watch a movie, but we had just watched a play so you might get bored-. I smile and nod slowly. I can never get bored with her but she's right, two drama scenarios in one night it's not that interesting.

-Though we can decorate the tree as we half watch a movie, maybe? Or suggest something; we'll do whatever you'd like to-.

-That sounds fun enough-. I smile down at her and she takes my hand, pulling us out of her bedroom.

-Okay so we have toys, candies and these shiny balls-. I know I might sound so stupid but I'm not used to these things, in my house we don't celebrate Christmas. Why? I don't have an idea.

-They're called spheres-. She laughs out taking a few more things off the box

-Yeah, pssh. I knew that-. I throw a toy to her face and she laughs again

-Okay so weh. Have to-ihmmm carry all this stuff to the waiting room-. She manages to say as she carries up one of the boxes

-You have a waiting room?-. I ask as I lean down to carry another one

-Yep-. She leans down to carry the last one until I stop her

-Don't worry; I'll carry the rest-. I put the box in my hands under my left arm and lift up the other box with my right hand-. She is about to complain when I blow her a kiss. She smiles nervously. I follow her trough the hall until we reach a brown door. She opens it for me and I get in. But stay still in the entrance. I can't see a thing, and I don't know where the lights are to turn them on.

I am about to ask Sonny where the lights are when I feel a hand grip my waist and suddenly air hits my ear, making my legs go weak.

-Don't move-. Geez, the shiver I feel every time she whispers. Her hand moves to my lower back and grips the waistband of my jeans. I stay still, following her orders, but that doesn't keep me from groaning a little bit at her actions.

Suddenly the lights are on and I can see the whole room in its own beauty.

-Okay so, first we're going to put the lights on the tree-. I nod still confused. How can she act that normal after what she did? Ugh Sonny.

Putting the lights took us five minutes approximately, without counting those in which we were fooling around, encircling each other in them.

-What's next?-. She asks and I bend down to look at the box's content.

-How about we put on the toys?-. I suggest hanging a small teddy bear in my finger.

-Good idea-. She takes the bear off my finger and hangs it on a branch. I sit on the floor and pass her all the toys in there.

_Allison_

We are putting the toys on the tree when suddenly she stops passing me the toys. I turn to her and notice something's caught her attention. She turns to me and I quickly look back at the tree.

-What's this?-. I look back at her and spot mistletoe hanging from her hand

-It's a mistletoe?-. I trail off. Who doesn't know what mistletoe is? I stare at her as she watches it carefully. This is a joke, isn't it?

-You really don't know what mistletoe is?-.

-No. My family is not into Christmas and this stuff-.

-Oh my god, is because of your religion? I'm sorry; we can do something else-.

-No, it's okay. It's not a religious thing. I don't even know why we don't celebrate it. But what's this for?-. She shows me again the mistletoe and I walk closer to her

-It's another Christmas decoration. It's kind of a tradition that when two people are under the mistletoe they should kiss. It's too corny though-. I chuckle and watch her as she turns it around and looks at every single detail of it.

-Have you ever kissed someone under this?-. I smile and shake my head

-No, never in my life-. I walk back to where she is sitting and lean over the box, searching for more toys but it seems like we've finished.

-So. If I do this…-. She trails off as she stands on her knees in front of me. Her arm lifts up and my jaw hangs open when I notice what she is doing.

-I have to kiss you, right? Since I'm supposed to-.

-I-well. You—uhm. What? Her body gets closer to mine and I feel the air stuck in my lungs. Is she doing what I think she's doing?

_**So,I kind of need you to tell me if I continue with this or not ...**_


	7. IV For the rest of our days

**_-It's another Christmas decoration. It's kind of a tradition that when two people are under the mistletoe they should kiss. It's too corny though-. I chuckle and watch her as she turns it around and looks at every single detail of it._**

-Have you ever kissed someone under this?-. I smile and shake my head

-No, never in my life-. I walk back to where she is sitting and lean over the box, searching for more toys but it seems like we've finished.

-So. If I do this…-. She trails off as she stands on her knees in front of me. Her arm lifts up and my jaw hangs open when I notice what she is doing.

-I have to kiss you, right? Since I'm supposed to-.

-I-well. You—uhm. What? Her body gets closer to mine and I feel the air stuck in my lungs. Is she doing what I think she's doing?

**IV**

**For the rest of our days**

_At first Sonny thought Alex was kidding. But when the feeling of soft flesh rubbed against her lips, she knew it was more than real. Alex is kissing her. The same girl she's been head over heels in love with is kissing her. And it's not just a simple kiss. It's a kiss under the mistletoe. That kind of kiss that she's never been dying to have time before, but now it's making her think that she could never asked for a different one. That only happened on romantic movies. When one of them left the other one breathless. That's exactly how Alex is leaving her; breathless.  
And she is too shocked about the idea, that she doesn't notice she isn't kissing back. But Alex is still there, waiting for her to do it. As soon as Sonny thinks about how much she has waited for this, on how much she wanted this to happen, she kisses back. Her lips push softly against Alex's, angling her face to get in deeper. This time, when Alex's hands grip her waist, she doesn't jump, because she's ready. She's ready for whatever Alex wants to do. The taller girl settles herself between Sonny's legs. Everything is so gentle: every move Alex is doing, caring. And though Alex's carefulness doesn't seem to be fading for the time this moment lasts, everything starts to heat up. When Alex's tongue rubs Sonny's bottom lip, the shorter girl can't help herself anymore and her mouth emits a pleasurable sound. Her lips parted, allowing the cheerleader to get in and Sonny regrets not having done it before. Though Alex's moves scream that she's done this many times before, Sonny doesn't care. Because by the time Alex licks the roof of her mouth, she's already traveling to an unknown place. A place where she's sure, only Alex can take her._

_Allison_

I still have my eyes closed when I feel her back away. All I can see is the side of her when I manage to open my eyes though my weakness. I feel her lips on my neck and I lift my head naturally, giving her more space. Her cold hands touch my back and soon I am full laying on the ground; her hands on my head for my comfort. I look up at her only to find her looking back at me intensively. Her hands roam under my shirt and her lips go back to my neck. She's being so gentle that it barely feels like she's sucking on my skin.

-You're so soft-. Her breathing in my throat makes my stomach jerk slightly as her hands trail over my hands.

I can't describe what she's making me feel. I would just not give justice to what she's really doing. With every nibble, with every lick, every kiss, she takes me to different worlds. I am waiting for cold air to hit me as soon as she lifts my shirt off my head, but it never happens. Because her hands are already warming me up. Caressing every inch of my body. She never misses a spot. With every kiss she goes lower. From my lips to my neck, from my collarbone to my breasts, from my valley to my abs. and from my abs to my stomach. And that's when I lose it. I can't hold back the moan that escapes my lips as soon as her tongue makes contact with my belly.

-Alex-. Even my voice is barely understandable. I feel the zipper of my jeans going down slowly. Her cold fingers grazing my legs as she pulls them off.

She has this deep gaze as she looks at me. I lock eyes with her and I know she's reading my mind. I'm terrified. Terrified at the idea that, now that I'm almost naked, she wouldn't want me anymore.

-You're beautiful-. She whispers on my lips before capturing them in a soft yet fierce kiss. Her fingers play with the waistband of my panties as her tongue touches mine again. I wrap my arm around her back and pull her body closer to mine. I just can't seem to get her closer enough. My panties are all the way off and she pulls back of our kiss. She kneels in front of me. All her clothes are still on her. And suddenly an air of insecurity hits me hard.

Her hands grab my knees, trying to spread my legs. But I'm not giving up. This is a big step, I don't know if I can take it. And I am waiting for her to pull back and stand up. Go out of the room and not talking to me again in her life.

But she doesn't. She kisses my thigh and her lips move up to my hips, coming back to my inner thighs. My legs start to give up to her touch and I yelp. The dampness in my south area making the air colder.

The way she's kissing me in every part of my body has me jerking my hips every now and then. I wonder why she isn't grossed about all the sweat covering my body. I grip on every possible clothe she is wearing as she works me out. You would be surprised of all the ways she has to bring me to the edge with just her tongue. I want to scream, I want to kick everywhere, because I can't take this feeling in my stomach anymore. It's killing me and begging her to bring me to my release.

-Let it go baby, I got you-. Her fingers walk down my stomach and over my center. She is kissing my neck, with her opposite arm under my head when I feel a single finger slide inside my opening. I scream at the top of my lungs, my hips jerking the highest as she whispers nothings in my ear. And with one last push of her hand, I start to feel warm between my legs.

-Awesome-. She whispers as I close my eyes, waiting for my breathing to come back to normal.

-Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound rude. I just- I mean it's- you w-. I crash my lips with her though the cuteness of her rambling. I pull back. My bottom lip being pulled my het teeth softly as I close my eyes again.

-So, never heard of mistletoes, huh?-. I smirk as she gets comfier beside me.

-I'm pretty awesome actress, isn't it?-. She says cockily and I let a small laugh escape my lips. I'm not that energetic enough yet. – I get what I want by my own media, Monroe-. Her fingers take a strand of hair from my forehead and place it behind my ear. I laugh again and shift closer to her. She wraps her free arm around my body and leans down to kiss the side of my face.

-And if I want to spend the rest of my days with you, I sure as hell will do-. She places a soft kiss over my nose while my mind starts to process her words

-For the rest of your days?-. I've never been a crying girl but when it comes to someone who is promising you her forever, it's worth happy tears.

-For the rest of our days-.

Opinions?


	8. V Believe

**V**

**Believe Part I**

_Alexandra_

-FOR REAL?-.

-Juliet, shut up. It's secret-. This girl seriously doesn't know the meaning of don't make a scandal.

-But what about Mason?-.

-That's another think I wanted to talk about. I'm going to break up with him-.

-Are you sure of that Alex? I think he really loves you-.

-I know but I don't anymore. Stay with him is something cruel because I don't want him I really love Mason, but as my third brother, nothing more-. I know breaking up with him is going to be hard taking in consideration last time we broke up. We both were completely broken and he begged for forgiveness but this time he didn't do anything wrong.

-Okay, he's at gym if you want to talk to him right now-.

-I think I will. Thank you, Juliet-.

- Tell me how it goes-.

-Of course-. I nod walking to the third hall and towards the gym. I do not have a reason for breaking up with him, well yes. But it's not like I will tell him Oh Mason I'm sorry but we can't be together anymore because I like so much this girl, actually I have already had sex with her but we can still be friends. NO. Damn this is going to be more difficult than what I thought so.

I turn to the left towards the gym door and spot Sonny getting into the girl's dressing room. I can't help the smirk that forms on my lips. It's break time, which means that there's no gym class. So she's going by her own. Alex likes. I walk behind her and stop a few inches away from her. She places her bag on the sink and I close the door behind me and lock it. I walk cautiously to her, trying my best not to do a single sound. She's holding her hair up to tie it when I wrap my arms around hers and place my hands over her eyes.

-Who's this?-. I grin and lean down to place a soft kiss just below her ear. She sighs and I see her smirk from the mirror beside me.

-Alex-. She pulls my hands away and turns to face me with a smile on her face. That's not fair! I wanted to scare her!

-I know the feeling of those lips-. She shudders and turns to face the mirror, this time she does ties her hair up. Why is she being so uneven?

-Where were going anyway?-. I kind of hate it when she asks something without looking at me. It's awkward

-I was going to talk with Mason-. She stops her actions and looks up at me from the mirror. Her disappointed look telling me she was thinking wrong

-I am going to break up with him-. Her expression changes but it's not really a relief when she now looks surprised

-Why?-. WHY? What? Is she serious?

-Why?-. I walk beside her and turn her gently to face me

-After what happened yesterday, you're asking me why I'm breaking up with him?-. She looks away shyly and I take her hands on mine.

-Were you really expecting me to continue with him after what we did yesterday?-. she bits her lip and finally looks up at me

-It's just that I've never thought it would have been something serious for you-. PARDON ME?

-W-What? Oh, so for you it wasn't a big deal, just something that co-.

-No! Alex! For me, yesterday was the best night of my life. But please, understand that I thought I was just some… victim. Someone you wanted to have fun with, bu-.

-You really think I'm that bitch? I can't believe you think that about me!-. I throw my hands in the air and turn to leave . . .

**_Part II? +2 Rev. _**


	9. V Believe Part II

_-I am going to break up with him-. Her expression changes but it's not really a relief when she now looks surprised_

_-Why?-. WHY? What? Is she serious?_

_-Why?-. I walk beside her and turn her gently to face me_

_-After what happened yesterday, you're asking me why I'm breaking up with him?-. She looks away shyly and I take her hands on mine._

_-Were you really expecting me to continue with him after what we did yesterday?-. she bits her lip and finally looks up at me_

_-It's just that I've never thought it would have been something serious for you-. PARDON ME?_

_-W-What? Oh, so for you it wasn't a big deal, just something that co-._

_-No! Alex! For me, yesterday was the best night of my life. But please, understand that I thought I was just some… victim. Someone you wanted to have fun with, bu-._

_-You really think I'm that bitch? I can't believe you think that about me!-. _

**V**

**BELIEVE Part II**

-You really think I'm that bitch? I can't believe you think that about me!-.

I throw my hands in the air and turn to leave before she pulls at my arms.

-Please, let me explain-. Her eyes pierce me and I can't stand her beautiful gaze so I just sigh and wait for her to explain.

- Alex ever since I met you, you just enchanted me. For years I've been deeply into you and you just wouldn't notice me. After a long time waiting, yesterday, what happened. That's why I thought it wasn't something serious, because you're just too perfect for me that it's unbelievable that you could have any feelings for me. Because this, what you're telling me is too good to be true that I just let my hopes down because I couldn't stand the idea of you forgetting everything today and coming back to Mason. I guess I was just preparing myself but what you're telling me, I gue-. I don't need to listen anything more and I couldn't resist myself. Seeing her that vulnerable, lights up this feeling of just wanting to kiss her.

I push my body to hers and kiss her with more passion. The idea of her believing she's not enough for me is killing me inside. I can't believe she thinks that. I want to make her see that she's the one who's a lot for me and who I do not deserve, that if someone is lucky here, is me.

I pull away slowly. Both of us have tears running down out cheeks. I chuckle and wipe her tears off her beautiful blushing cheeks.

-Sonny, every single second of yesterday was magical for me. Having you in my arms, god Sonny, you don't have an idea of how much I had been waiting for that day. But I was too coward to tell you, to even let it show. But now anymore, because I'm willing to take any risk that comes along being with you. I don't care about my friends or my reputation, or anything that stopped me before. Sonny, I want you, I'm the lucky one in here. I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. But if you give me a chance, I promise I'll show you how much you mean to me-. I've never in my life felt this weak. But it's okay, I have faith in her and I know she will always lift me up.

-I promise that after I talk to Mason, I'm going to dedicate to you. And we're having a proper date; if you allow me to take you on one-. I caress her cheek with my right hand and the back of her hand with my left one.

-I would love to go on a date with you-. She gives me a soft peck on my lips and I smile at her.

-I have to go-. I whisper leaning my forehead over hers. I don't really want to go but it's necessary.

-Good luck-. I smile at her and lift her hand, giving it a soft kiss.

-I won't be late-.

* * *

There he is, bouncing a basket ball and after a few bounces he finally throws it to the basket.

I clear my throat to get his attention and he turns to me

-Alex!-. He walks to me quickly and before he can kiss me or something I go to sit in a bench, making it clear that I want to talk.

-What's wrong Alex?-. He sits beside me placing his hand on my knee. My knee feels hot by his sweaty touch.

-I really need to talk about something important-. I'm not able to look him in the eyes so I just look around

-I know what this is about-. I quirk my eyebrow at him and he continues

-It's not the first time a girl tells me the we have to talk roll Alex, it's okay. I saw it coming-. I am slightly surprised at how calm he is taking things and I really want to know how he suspected but my urge to come back to Sonny is stronger

-I'm sorry Mason, I really love you but in a different way-.

-Don't worry, I completely understand it. Actually it's been weird; you're more like my sister or something-. I chuckle at the irony of things

-I know-. He smiles at me and I start to feel really relaxed.

-Something more you want to talk about Alex?-.

-Nope, I guess that was all Mason. Thank you for understanding-.

-Hey it's okay, I told you why. Now why don't you take some lunch? You're so thin for your own good Russo-. He teased and I punch him in the arm playfully. We walk out of the gym, his arm is dropped around my shoulder and he is asking me if someone was in my target but I just giggled not wanting to tell him yet.

We are passing the door when Sonny comes into my view. We lock eyes and she turns her gaze to Mason, who greets her with a smile on his lips. She turns to me and looks down, excusing herself and entering the gym.

-Hey Mason, I kind of have to tell something to Sonny, see you later?-.

-Of course, take care, Alex-. He walks out and I approach Sonny on the benches section. She places a pair of small speakers on a bench and connects them to her iPhone. I walk closer to her and stop when I hear her selection of song. I didn't just kissed her, by Jen Foster.

I gulp and observe her while she throws some slow moves. Her head is down and her hips sway and stop at the same time than the music. When Jen's voice starts to sound, her head goes up. Her ponytail moving beautifully because of the small head threw back. Her body moves slowly and her feet seem to be standing off the ground. I didn't know she can dance.

I step closer and watch her as I sit on a bench behind her. My god, she's so sexy and talented. Every single move she does is making me feel so warm inside. The way she moves is so hot and erotic. _Dang Alex, you're such a horn dog. _But come on, look at those hips. I just want to flip her over and…

* * *

Guys,I wrote something. It's really personal,if you want to read it here is the link: 21164660-not-a-choice#.UehH26a9LCQ

if the link doesn't work,it's on wattpad. Search for LovezDesire,the one shot is called NOT A CHOICE. Thank you for reading until here (:


	10. V Believe Part III

_Oh My Gomez! I was so hooked up watching Selena's old music videos that I forgot to update. Here it is for you guys, hope you like it ;)_

**V**

**BELIEVE**

**PART III**

I stand up from the bench and place my hands over her hips. She immediately turns to me surprised and I just grin down at her. I pull her body into mine and start to move my hips along with hers. She follows after a few seconds and soon we fall into rhythm. Her arms go around my neck and mine trail down her thighs, coming up again and flipping her so her back can be pressed against my front. Her arms go around my neck again and I trail my hands over her tan stomach and up to her cleavage.  
I place my lips over her neck and start placing butterfly kisses up her jaw. I feel the vibrations of her moan which totally makes me smile.

I lower my hands and trail them over her butt and down to the back of her thighs. I feel myself getting wet when I hear her moan again. I can't handle it anymore. I flip her over and push her up into my arms. Her legs come to rest around my waist as my arms wrap her back. I push her up the nearest wall and kiss her with all the passion I find inside of me. She kisses back almost immediately and I trail my tongue along her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she granted me not long after. I push my lower body into hers and she lets out a breathy moan. Oh god, that sounds.

-Alex, wait-. She pushes me away, her breath heavy and fast.

-What happens?-. Wow. I sound as worked up as her, maybe a little bit more.

-We're at school. As much as I want to continue this, I don't want to make a scene, let alone get us in trouble-. She's s0 caring. And though I don't want to stop, she's right. School's just not an appropriate place. I nod and let her stand on her feet with a last peck on her lips. She turns to her bag and starts to keep her speakers. Not a word. What's happening here?

-Sonny?-.

-Yes?-. She zip closes her bag without looking at me. Why do I hate that so much?

-What happens?-.

-Nothing, why?-.

-Come on, I know you. Something happens. Why don't you just tell me?-. She sighs and finally looks back at me. And now I wish she wasn't because once I see her face I know I'm in deep trouble

-I'm mad at you-. What?

-What? Why?-.

-I saw you all gigglish with Mason and you were so touchy. I thought you were going to break up with him. I actually believed you. Guess I was wrong again-. She pulls her bag up and walks past me but I stop her by the arm. I am beyond angry at her, she can't just fucking assume things without knowing them!

-Sonny, why do you keep expecting the worst from me?-.

-I don't. But you just keep showing me I'm nothing for you-.

-Nothing Sonny? NOTHING? I fucking broke up with him for you! And no, I'm not complaining or blaming you. Because it's you the one I want to be with! But I hate the fact that you have a really low expectation of me. Why? I didn't do anything wrong to make you think that! Actually, since yesterday I have done the best for you to believe in me. But you just do not! And I don't get why. I don't know what to do to prove you that you really can trust in me and my love for you. I'm not even sure if I want to be with you anymore! You never believe in me-. In my explosion of madness I walked closer to her and now we're face to face. She looks up at me. Her eyes screaming sadness and she lowers her head to the ground. Oh god, what have I done?

-I'm sorry-. Her crackle voice makes my anger fall to the ground and I wrap my arms around her in a tight hug.

-I just want you to believe me for once and prove you that I really do love you-. I bury my face in her hair and rub her back with my fingers. I feel her nod and I pull away with a small smile.

-Be mine I whispered leaning my forehead against hers-. Her eyes light up and her smile grows with each passing second. She wraps her arms around my neck and pull me in a soft and deep kiss.

-Well, let's take that as a yes, shall we?- I joke as we pull back and she slaps my arm playfully.


	11. VI I don't care anymore

**VI**

**I don't care anymore**

_Alexandra_

-Come on, we'll be late-. I grab her bag, her backpack and mine and pull them over my shoulder, intertwining her fingers with mine with my free hand.

As we arrive to her locker she takes out two books and closes the small metal door grinning up at me.

I smile back and push her gently against the locker kissing her softly. My left hand leaning against the locker with our bags hanging on my arm.

She starts playing with the hem of my shirt and I am about to go in further when a clear of throat makes me pull back. I look up, my eyebrows quirked and my eyes screaming 'you shouldn't have done that' it is Shane.

-So, I guess you guys are serious-. He looks between us. I smile proudly and wrap my arm around her shoulder.

-Yes Shane. This is serious, and you can go tell everyone. I don't care anymore. Now if you excuse us, we're late for our class-. I pull over my shoulder Sonny's and my backpack and hold her hand with my free hand.

It's been a year since Sonny and I started dating and not everything has been sweet. The first week, my friends started calling me names and throwing stuff at me,except for Dallas;of course. She was okay with it but she told me that it was not in her hands to stop the other girls. It was hard, but Sonny was always there to comfort me. The first month was easier. We hanged out with Mason and Juliet. And guess what? They're dating. It's pretty awesome. After that, we had some family troubles but nothing that a call to my aunt saying "Auntie, I need a house" can't fix.

Every now and then Sonny and I still have problems with her not trusting in me. But we always manage to fix them. Or better said, I always manage to kiss it better. A new boy entered our school. His name is Niall. He's been trying to get Sonny away of me but let's say he's become best friends with the school's trash. But I'm not the only one, Sonny also has her enemies. One time a new girl called Abby asked me for my number. Sonny was behind me and before I could even answer, she was already in front of me telling her 'You have three to get the hell away of my girlfriend or you'd wish you'd have never came into this school' It was hot.

-Baby, where are we going? Math is on the other side of the building-. My girlfriend says with a cute worry voice. I just smile at her and continue walking us along the hall.

-Alex, you better not be planning on skip again. I told you my gr-.

-SURPRISE!-. Juliet and Mason scream in Sonny's face as the big poster I made falls down from the first floor. Happy 1st Anniversary.

-Oh my god!-. I smile proudly at my work as she turns to look at me.

-You did all of this?-.

-All of it-. I wink at her and she jumps into my arms. I hug her tight and after a few seconds we pull away.

-I love you so much-. She whispers. A single tear running down her cheek.

-I love you more. For the rest of my days-. I whisper back and kiss her nose gently

-For the rest of our days-. She whispers back and pulls me down into another glorious kiss.

-You know, Russo? Kissing her doesn't mean she's yours or something-. I pull back from my luscious girlfriend and smile up at Niall. I tap on his shoulder and lean into his ear.

-I didn't just kissed her-. And with a last wink I wrap my arm around my girlfriend. Giving her another 1st Anniversary soft kiss.

**THE END**

_Hope you have liked it (:_


End file.
